


alors on danse

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “Mr. Kim? Mr. Goo is here to see you.”





	alors on danse

“Mr. Kim? I know you said you didn’t want to be interrupted, but Mr Goo is here for you,” a tinny voice sounds through the speaker. 

Jiwon sighs before pressing a button. “Send him in, and cancel my 3 o’clock while you’re at it. Thanks Yunhyeong.”

Junhoe strolls into Jiwon’s office, wide grin on his face. “Hey babe,” he says casually, dropping a bag of takeout on the desk. 

“What do you want,” Jiwon asks, frowning, shuffling the papers in his hands. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Junhoe asks, hands on either side of the desk, looming over Jiwon. 

“Um,” Jiwon says, trying to recall. “When was the last time you brought me food?” he asks, nose suddenly picking up the scent of food. 

“This morning, almost twelve hours ago you idiot,” Junhoe says, rolling his eyes as Jiwon drags the bag closer, and inspects its contents. He perches on the edge of Jiwon’s desk, and watches him devour the food. When he’s done, Junhoe takes the bag, wads it up and tosses it in the trash.

“Are you coming home tonight?” Junhoe asks.

Jiwon sighs and looks at his computer screen. “I doubt it.”

Junhoe frowns, picking at his nails. “It gets lonely you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Jiwon says, reaching for him. He grabs Junhoe and pulls him over, until Junhoe is straddling his lap.

“How much longer is this project going to last?” Junhoe asks, locking his hands behind Jiwon’s neck, and settling on his legs. 

“Only a few more weeks,” Jiwon answers, slipping his fingers under the bottom of Junhoe’s shirt, his thumbs rubbing circles on the smooth skin there.

“That’s what you said three weeks ago,” Junhoe pouts, ignoring Jiwon’s attentions.

“I promise this time,” Jiwon says. He leans up and presses a kiss against Junhoe’s jaw. “Let me make it up to you.”

Junhoe tips his face down to look at Jiwon. “Oh yeah?” He asks, intrigued. “And how are you going to do that?”

Jiwon slips one hand out from under Junhoe’s shirt, and pulls him down into a kiss. Junhoe melts into him, too desperate for affection to act aloof any longer. Jiwon slips his other hand farther up Junhoe’s shirt until he finds one of Junhoe’s nipples, tweaking it. Junhoe whimpers into his mouth.

Jiwon smiles into the kiss, and does it again and again, loving the way it makes Junhoe twitch and tug on Jiwon’s hair. Junhoe leans into the touch, his tongue pressing into Jiwon’s mouth, kissing him sloppy and hard. He can feel himself getting hard, and his face getting red.

Jiwon is the first one to pull away from the kiss. “Lemme blow you,” he says, before sinking his teeth into Junhoe’s neck. Junhoe shudders, getting harder by the second.

“I want you to do more than blow me babe,” he groans, resting his forehead against Jiwon. 

Jiwon rubs sweeping circles on his chest. “I don’t exactly have lube in my office Junhoe.”

Junhoe smirks, and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a small bottle and waving it back and forth.

“Goo Junhoe,” Jiwon chides. “Did you plan to come here and seduce me?” He asks, shocked.

Junhoe laughs loudly. “Well it’s not like I’m getting fucked at home, so I need to get some action somehow.”

Jiwon growls, pushing up to kiss Junhoe fiercely. “Fuck I can’t resist you.” He shoves Junhoe, who stumbles to his feet. He grabs him by the front of his pants and pulls him back, popping the zipper open. He tugs at them, and Junhoe kicks them and his shoes off. He runs a hand through Jiwon’s hair, smirk still in place.

“You look good like this,” Junhoe says.

“Like what?” Jiwon asks.

“Like you want to fuck my brains out,” Junhoe laughs.

“Want to?” Jiwon asks. “Oh I’m going to.” He grabs Junhoe’s boxers, snapping the elastic before tugging them down just enough to hobble Junhoe and throw him off balance. Jiwon stands, and forcibly turns Junhoe around. Junhoe stumbles, his hands smacking into the desk to stable himself. 

Jiwon smirks. “Who’s in control now, hmm?” he asks, leaning down and sucking a hickey into the side of Junhoe’s neck, who moans. 

“Fuck, Jiwon,” Junhoe groans.

“That’s the plan, baby,” Jiwon says, snatching the bottle of lube from where it’s landed on the desk. 

Junhoe spreads his legs as far as he can when he hears the snick of the bottle cap opening. He jumps when Jiwon spreads him and drips cold lube on him.

“You asshole,” he snarks, and Jiwon laughs. He runs his fingertips through the lube for a moment, before pressing a finger inside Junhoe, none too gently. Junhoe gasps as Jiwon pushes and twists the digit.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Jiwon asks, beginning to push a second finger inside alongside the first.

“Aren’t I always?” Junhoe pants, pushing back against Jiwon’s hand, desperate for more.

“Rarely,” Jiwon deadpans, scissoring his fingers a little farther than is comfortable, and it makes Junhoe moan. He tries to push back, to get Jiwon farther in him, but Jiwon still him with a hand on the small of his back. Jiwon leans down and presses a kiss to his shoulder, still sliding his fingers in and out, opening Junhoe up.

“Can you take one more?” he asks, already rubbing a third finger against the tight ring of muscle.

“I can take as much as you can give me,” Junhoe says, his voice coming out as little more than a whisper. Jiwon laughs as he straightens up. 

“I doubt that,” he says, shoving the third finger in roughly. Junhoe whimpers, but Jiwon doesn’t give him time to focus on the pain, curling his fingers, and rubbing against the man’s prostate. Junhoe groans, and this time Jiwon lets him fuck himself on Jiwon’s hand. It’s pornographic and obscene, and Jiwon vaguely remembers he’s at work, and just hopes Junhoe locked the door. 

He lets Junhoe do the work and enjoys the show for a long moment, before pulling his fingers out, and wiping the lube off on his pants. Junhoe whines with the loss, but Jiwon shushes him, pushing his own pants down before clicking the lube back open and slicking himself up.

“I got you,” he says, lining himself up, and slowly pushing into Junhoe. Junhoe’s mouth falls open, and his head falls forward, forehead resting against the desk. Jiwon continues to push, until he’s seated all the way inside Junhoe. “You okay baby?” he asks, rubbing circles on Junhoe’s lower back. Junhoe just whines, and Jiwon stays still while Junhoe adjusts to his girth. “Junhoe,” he says after a moment.

“I’m good,” Junhoe says, moving experimentally, and groaning at the feeling of being full. Jiwon grips Junhoe’s hips, and slowly slides back until he’s almost out of him, before slamming back inside him. Moans erupt from Junhoe as Jiwon keeps up the pace, fucking him hard and fast. 

Junhoe grips the edge of the desk to steady himself as Jiwon ravages him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good Jiwon, so good, so so good,” he babbles. Jiwon is glad he decided against gagging him with his tie. Yunhyeong probably hates both of them, but there’s nothing hotter than a fucked out Junhoe, especially when he starts to beg.

“Please, I need more. Jiwon, more, please,” he whines, whimpers bubbling out of his throat. 

“Anything for you baby,” Jiwon says. He leans forward, his front to Junhoe’s back. The desk pressing into him must be uncomfortable, but Junhoe doesn’t seem to care, too busy whining. The new angle forces him to slow down, but lets him get deeper. His dick brushes Junhoe’s prostate and the man practically howls, head banging against the desk. Jiwon chuckles, and angles his thrusts to hit that spot over and over again.

Every time he hits it, Junhoe tightens around him, and it’s pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck Junhoe, fuck you feel so good, so tight. You’re so good for me.” It’s his turn to babble, as he straightens back up, fucking Junhoe rough and fast again, nearing his climax. Junhoe’s hips are moving back against him, and Jiwon’s fingers are digging painfully into the flesh of his hips.

A few more thrusts throw him over the edge, and he comes, hips slamming into Junhoe one more time before he stills, coming with a loud moan. 

He pulls out, and falls back into his chair, dragging Junhoe with him. Junhoe whines, and tilts his face to kiss Jiwon. Jiwon kisses him back deeply, while wrapping a hand around Junhoe’s still hard dick. He jacks him off roughly, using Junhoe’s precum as lube. Junhoe whimpers, and Jiwon swallows his noises. Junhoe’s fingers dig into Jiwon’s arms, and he cries out as he comes, spilling over himself and Jiwon’s hand. He collapses back against Jiwon’s chest, panting for breath. Jiwon buries his face in Junhoe’s neck, placing kiss after kiss there.

Jiwon half falls asleep, before Junhoe moves, jolting him awake. Junhoe leans forward, grabbing the left over napkins from Jiwon’s lunch to clean them both up. He stands up when he’s done, pulling his boxers and jeans back up. Jiwon pouts. “Where are you going?” he asks.

Junhoe smirks. “I’ve got errands to run, and you’ve got work to do,” he says simply. Jiwon glowers at him, mad at him for ruining the post post orgasm bliss, but he stands, pulling his own pants back up as well. He steps over to Junhoe and pulls him into a kiss, trying to deepen it but Junhoe keeps it chaste. 

“I’ll bring you breakfast. Consider napping on your couch for awhile babe,” Junhoe says, giving him one last kiss.

Jiwon pouts, flopping back into his chair. “Hey Junhoe?” he calls as Junhoe heads towards the door.

Junhoe turns. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got jizz on your shirt,” Jiwon snickers, before turning back to his computer, smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Auntie and the Junbob Groupchat who’ve been begging for this lol.


End file.
